User talk:HunterBlackbrick
Hi there and welcome to my talk page! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can! While you're here, enjoy Viva La Vida by Coldplay! LU Secrets Chat Room? Hi, temp35 / maestro35 / ShermanTheMythran here! 23:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) What date did you climb the block yard mountain? The title explains it all :P Willr2d213 23:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Me and JdogV climbed it on March 5, 2011 23:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah no your the second person (or more) I climbed it a little before the new year. Willr2d213 00:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't let me spoil your fun. Go ahead and say you were the first to climb the Block Yard Mountain. 02:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) If you've got the time, please check out this survey! - StM Skeleton Rocket Mix Up Your rocket pics are really good, however your skull rockets are all mixed up and the names are wrong, just thought I'd bring this to your attention for the sake of accuracy on the wiki. ~Krysto Krysto, thank you so much for telling me! I will go rebuild them right away! 01:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Image formats Please save images uploaded to the wiki as .png files instead of .jpg files. Saving files as .jpg causes quality loss, saving as .png doesn't. ;) Jamesster.LEGO 20:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Podcast thing Make it a user blog post. Kryiptuun 22:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) GET BACK! Plz come back my friend is not comin back till you are!!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!! 99up 02:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Massive He is MassiveSodaDuck. Please! Yes... Hey, great to see you back :) [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] Unbanned You're unbanned from chat. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 19:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :He wasn't blocked to begin with; it was a temporary kick. MC Server It's been over a month since I was on 7op's server, and I can't get on, has the IP changed or something? TerrificGravityFalconfromLU (talk) 23:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Texture pack advice HBB, I have your LEGO Uni-craft texture pack, and I have two questions: Why do my Emerald blocks look like question marks, and why does the smooth sandstone...blink? :P RE: Ads I have no control over the advertisements on the front of the wiki. I write the news, but nothing else. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 00:28, September 23, 2012 (UTC) MC Skin Images Hey Hunter! Whenever you upload your LU MC skins, could you perhaps link them on your blog post or somewhere after you upload them? It lets everybody know that you are using them for something and didn't upload them just because. Also, I found an image that didn't get advertised. ;) Thanks! 20:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) lever? I was on your your sever when you ware brb and i was walking but then i got lost so i killed my self then i spawned on this blown up island and i looked there then i found a lever so i pulled it then i laged out of the sever so i went back on then i could get on for like 0.001 of a sec then i laged out what whent on? Lost twilight energy (talk) 00:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the skin! M®. Tw¡§t∑r (talk) 03:59, February 13, 2013 (UTC) You Haven't Gotten in Trouble Yet? Hey Hunter, you run an awesome LU Minecraft server and make an amazing texture pack to go along with it. My question is how you haven't gotten in trouble with Lego yet cause all the emails they have been sending me have either been: A. Anything based on LU is not allowed (in your case the story) B. As long as you don't make money (which you do since you get donations, which they consider making money) I just want some advice on the legality of makine LU projects in Minecraft since you seem to be kind of a pro in that area. Thanks! ImagineMan (talk) 04:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) K Thanks. Gimme a message when its back up. Also, just a Q, but I don't think I played on your sever did I? I must have played on 7ops, I'm MrKiloDude. Aokpisz (talk) 22:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you asking me or Hunter? Guessing hunter, it is just that you replied right after my message so I am confused now :? ImagineMan (talk) 14:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It's a reply to me :P ''HunterBlackbrick'' 16:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Did your severs ip chage cuz i cant get on it --Lost twilight energy (talk) 11:07, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks a lot for posting all those textures. I've been working on some 3D printed LU armors, and this will save me so much time. I also noticed you posted some other images. Have anything from Assembly? LUC y u do dis, Hunter? TerrificGravityFalconfromLU (talk) 18:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Hunter! Thank you so much for adding all of the great faction kit textures to the Wiki! I am using them to create LU clothing in another game. I wonder if you have the ability to obtain the textures for the Venture League Buccaneer? That is probably the most important set of textures currently missing from this Wiki. Thank you so much for your great work! GalacticSmilingViking (talk) 16:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC)